Bulb's Gone
by Maryportia
Summary: Sherlock has grand plans for an evening alone with Dr Watson, only to discover that the best laid plans of mice and consulting detectives oft gang a-gley! Especially when certain doctors have 'other' plans, plans concerning young, pretty blondes. BORING! This is my attempt at making this evening rather more interesting for everyone, especially the poor detective. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

It had been forty-seven minutes and twenty-three seconds since Sherlock had expected John's rejected return home. He had deduced from the older man's happy whistling as he showered and dressed for his date, that he was too overeager and would put the poor woman off within the first hour. He had sat on the floor slumped miserably against the bathroom door and used every ounce of simperingly persuasive guile he could muster, to keep his blogger at home, but sadly to no avail. As soon as the shorter man had left, hurrying now as he had spent too long preparing and arguing with his good, kind, faithful flatmate, Sherlock had picked himself up and put the kettle on. There was no need to worry, John's desperation to be away from him and out with this new girl, this boring, polite, little thing, was obviously just his stubborn determination to reject his latent homosexual desires for his handsome genius flatmate. Sherlock was certain that his efforts had not been in vain, that each time he'd caught John's eye and held it for that split second longer than usual and each _accidental _brush of their fingers over the handle of a teacup had sent the same bolt of lightening to the doctor's core as it did to the detective's. It was with emotionless mechanical precision of course that Sherlock had orchestrated these developments. On first noticing Doctor Watson's occasional blush and the way he let his eyes wonder when he thought Sherlock was not paying attention, Sherlock had made a decision. John would be his.

It made sense, of course it did, only an idiot would deny the sense it made. John was amorously infatuated with the detective and Sherlock was all too aware of how his relationship with the doctor was out of the ordinary. He had not been able to keep a flatmate, ever. Barely kept acquaintances long enough for them to reject him, so this made John Hamish Watson special and Sherlock wanted to keep him. He had grown to like having his previously only tolerated blogger around. Liked the sound of his tapping at his laptop and the constant supply of tea, so when John had started showing signs of thinking of his future, Sherlock had begun to worry. Those little creases in his flatmate's brow, the lines etched in his expression when he saw a couple out together or when Lestrade felt the need to share that his wife had been somewhat less of the bitch that she usually was, told that John wanted to settle down and have affection and companionship. Going by his browser history, Sherlock had also been able to safely ascertain that John wanted the physical aspects of a healthy relationship too, perhaps more so than most men did.

So since it had already been decided that John would end up staying, Sherlock had decided to give the good doctor what he wanted. After all, they already got on, had the companionship aspect down to a fine art. They didn't get in each other's way, knew when each other needed privacy although John had needed to remind Sherlock of that on a number of occasions at the start. All that was left was the sex, which Sherlock was sure would not be too difficult a task. People had sex all the time and people were idiots so he was sure he was up to it. Now if only John would hurry up and come home so that Sherlock could initiate the next stage in his plan. He placed down his violin gently on his desk when he heard the car pull up outside and watched from window with a very sour taste in his mouth as John helped the pretty blonde out of the taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Confounded Woman! Sherlock paced exasperated back and forth across the sitting room until he heard the fumbling key in the front door and then the following light hearted insipid giggling and flirtatious chatter as the offending couple made their way up the stairs. Panic seized him and without thinking, he acted quickly, clicking off the lamp on the desk, plunging the room into pitch darkness and pressing himself flat against the shelves of books at his back. The door swung open and Sherlock noted with curiosity and more than a little trepidation that he had no idea what in the hell he was doing. What had caused him to act so strangely?

As John entered the room he reached out for the light switch but by the sounds of it, he missed his first few attempts, concentrating instead on the drunken messy kiss that sounded throughout the flat with wet sloppy abandon. His hand finally found the switch and the bright light flashed over the room illuminating, for the detective, John's other hand firmly kneading the young woman's jean clad behind and her hands up tangled in his short sandy hair pulling him further down into the kiss. Their closed eyes benefited little from the bright flash of light, so it mattered little to anyone when the bulb flickered just a second and then failed, plunging the room and the still unseen detective back into a shroud of black. John swore quietly under his breath but the woman in his arms only giggled. The doctor laughed breathily along with her and Sherlock heard them shuffling together further into the room. The detective's eyes slowly grew accustomed to the darkness as the gravity and awkwardness of the situation grew further. The longer he left it without outing himself the worse it would seem upon his discovery. For the life of him though he couldn't make his voice work of his body move. By the time John had been pushed down onto the couch and straddled by his dishevelled and wanting female, the detective knew that any chance he'd had of ameliorating the situation had vanished, and so Sherlock stood stiffly, wide eyed and holding his breath.

As the sounds of heavy breathing and desperation reached Sherlock's ears he felt his face flush. This never happened to him. He saw it occur in normal people everyday and knew it was a sign of embarrassment but he didn't have a reason to be embarrassed, not until he was found out at least. So why was his pulse elevated? Was he, no surely not, was he aroused? He stifled a snort of laughter. He was perhaps having a bad reaction to the out of date biscuits he'd eaten earlier. He focussed his attention back on the couple rolling together and watched with intrigued amusement as his doctor flipped the woman onto her back with ease, eliciting a shaky whimper and began to devour the flesh visible at her collar. Sherlock bit back a chuckle when she wrapped her legs around his and with one slick fluid movement flipped them again and lowered herself over him stroking him where Sherlock would see he had been freed from his jeans, now tugged low on his hips. Sherlock smiled 'Faint heart ne'er won fair Watson.' John moaned long and low and Sherlock felt his heart rate spike and he pressed his back harder into the shelves behind him. What in the world was going on? He could feel his own erection pressing in his trousers and was having to concentrate a lot of energy on controlling his breathing which seemed to be coming fast along with his thoroughly debauched looking friend. His pretty partner straddled him again stroking his cock with one hand and unbuttoning her blouse with the other. She pulled at her brassier beneath her now opened shirt, exposing her full breasts and hardened nipples. She leaned forward pressing her right breast to John's waiting mouth and groaning lasciviously as his tongue lapped at her and his hands came up to squeeze each nipple gently teasing her. She ground her hips down causing the doctor to cry out partly from the pain of her jean covered weight on his sensitive hard cock and partly from the desperate need for more friction. He had her on her back again in seconds and was insistently pulling down her jeans and panties leaving them bunched around her ankles. He pushed his head between her legs and with her feet balanced on his back, he lapped hungrily at her opening causing her to throw her head back and desperate little whimpers to spill from her lips. Sherlock watched silently, completely lost in what was happening before him. He could see everything in the dim light that shone in from the streetlamps outside and he knew what he was doing was an invasion but the salaciousness of doing something so wrong and knowing how angry John would be the moment he found out was doing wicked things to him and he couldn't stop himself slipping his hand smoothly and quietly into the waistband on his trousers and squeezing his rock hard erection gently and shuddering at his own touch. The woman was crying out now, rocking her hips and gripping John's short hair in her balled fists, moaning again and again. John raised his head long enough to shush her gently telling her that his flatmate was asleep and that she really didn't want to wake him, then he was back between her legs and she was biting the back of her hand in at effort to control herself.

All three of them stopped short and held their collective breath as an unfamiliar sound echoed through the room. The woman rolled onto her side freeing John, and reached down into her handbag. Her face was suddenly illuminated by the light of the screen of her phone and she tapped at it as both men watched her impatiently though John hid it well. She tutted and shook her head annoyed and the doctor's face immediately became a picture of concern which Sherlock found quite entertaining considering his raging erection and slightly shaking hands gave him away completely. He enquired politely as to whether anything was wrong and she fell for it completely kissing him chastely and shuffling back into her almost lost clothing as she hurriedly explained some pathetic story about her flatmate being without her keys. Sherlock closed his eyes and hoped beyond hope that John would see her out, giving him the chance to escape to his bedroom. The woman leaned down to kiss him one last time, saying she'd call him. Then she slipped out the door, and John made no move to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

He might reach over and turn on the lamp to his left Sherlock realised, suddenly horrified, but John didn't. He sighed, clearly extremely frustrated and let his head fall back resting on the back of the couch exposing his throat as if enticing Sherlock out of the shadows.

The detective swallowed thickly, very aware of just how quiet the flat seemed now and watching fascinated as John sighed again and let his hand drift from where it rested on his stomach to his still exposed penis and there it stopped, squeezing just a little. Sherlock felt his whole world begin to fall away as John mimicked his own action perfectly, still and quiet hand wrapped around his cock. Then John's hand began to move, smoothly and slowly, stroking himself root to tip. Sherlock watched wide eyed, heart thundering in his chest, it was a wonder John couldn't hear it. He couldn't stop himself, he moved his hand too, matching his flatmate's rhythm awkwardly inside his trousers. John brought his other hand down to gently touch and hold his balls and Sherlock felt a deep buzz inside himself reverberating through his whole body. He was shocked at his own actions, not because it was so wrong and dangerous, he was past that now, but because he'd never thought he had it in him to be so incredibly aroused. The sight before him was effecting him in ways no one and nothing else ever had and he suddenly found himself regretting his staunch avoidance of the sexual world and his flippant dismissal of his now tingling body as nothing other than a transport. This was intoxicating. He moved his fist fasting, changing rhythm again to match the good doctor's. John had dropped his head forward but still his eyes were tight shut. He was jerking himself determinedly now, sweating slightly and his lips parted, his breathing hitching every now and again. The hidden genius found himself struggling to match the now frantic pace with his clothing still in place but it was impossible to unfasten his belt without the sound alerting John to his presence. He slowed his movement but maintained his grip pinching the head slightly as he let the sound of John's now ragged breathing go straight through him. John was losing himself, applying more pressure and breathing hard as he sped up until finally he stiffened and let out a juddering breath and shot his load all over his date shirt. Sherlock's mouth hung open, so enraptured was he with the beautiful mess of a man before him that he wanted desperately to out himself right there and stumble over, touch John, taste, beg him to touch him the same way. But he didn't. He just watched transfixed as John came down slowly from his orgasm, wiped his hand on his shirt and picking up his phone and keys where he'd dropped them, and started to leave. He stopped though, before he reached the door gazing into the kitchen, and Sherlock watched closely to see what had grabbed his attention. John shook his head slowly and let out a quiet mumbled laugh. "You could at least have done some dishes Sherlock" he said quietly "And we need more milk."

Had John known he was there? Sherlock watched his flatmate leave and heard each step as the doctor climbed the stairs to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. It was then that Sherlock felt himself tip over the edge, although he remained completely still. Pleasure coursed through him and rolled through his body like liquid fire. He felt his hand wet with his own ejaculate and watched panting in the light of a passing car as a dark damp patch spread down the right leg of his trousers. Or perhaps John had just been talking to himself?

The End. xx

**Thanks for reading my first attempt at fanfiction! I really hope you enjoyed my story. I have a good few other ideas currently working their way onto paper so if you liked this, keep any eye out for my future works or give me a follow :) If you have any comments or ideas about my story I'd really love to hear them so please please please review if you have a spare moment. Thanks again, love you all xx**


End file.
